A new begining
by Emily Bee
Summary: Set in the future four new heroes come four to command the four scared spirits.
1. A new begining in a old world

Building a bit of confidence now. This one is a more bold attempt at a fanfic. It is very long, this chapter is 10 pages of A4 according to Microsoft word. 

* * *

In the past the four were great. Their bladers left behind a legacy that was unmatched for 1,000 years. Now the time has come for a new age of legends to begin. The four sacred bit-beasts are awakening once again.

Dante paced back and forth, the holy grounds training courtyard was full of other students who trained in the art of beyblading, most laying about in the bright sunlight. But of all of them, only he was as restless as fast-flowing river of hot lava. He kicked a stone, on the front of the distant temple of worship was a statue of Tyson, legendary 'King of bladers' from the 'Time of Legends' 1,000 years ago. He half scoffed it and half smiled at it, prt of him had respect the other half didn't. Before he could look at it further, Master Loa their classes tutor emerged from the temple and walked towards the crowd of students. The students responded by lining up in a row and stood to attention. Well all except for Dante who strolled to the end of the line and stood slumped headed and scratching his head.

Master Loa put his hands together and clapped them once, then with a smile on his face said in a friendly tone, "Ah, students I am glad you are all here. Today we will go into the temple and have a discussion on the four legendary bladers of the time of legends. I expect you all did your homework and know a little about them?"

The students all replied "Yes Master Loa!" except for Dante who was half asleep already.

"Excellent!" he said to the class, "now come along students the temple awaits!"

So into the temple the walked slowly one behind he other in single file. 

Dante looked at the sky, _Why do we have to have these boring lessons, all we do is discuss old stories and stuff. I thought blading was all about playing the game not lectures!_

The temple was a huge stone building, the outside was decorated in the image of their warrior of worship, Tyson Granger and his dragoon bit-beast. Other then that it wasn't much, it was mostly painted a blue green colour outside the stonework was limestone, mostly the statues were pretty well worn from years of exposure to the the weather some of them weren't even recognizable. He walked up the steps to the temple doors following his fellow students closely, although unimpressed by everything around him.

The doors opened as they approached them and the student were lead in by the priests, Master Loa waited for all his students to enter first before following pursuit. Most of the students were lot for words at the splendor of the architect inside the temple, around them walls covered with pictures and scenes of the stories held around tyson and his bit-beast. They walked slowly down the corridor, their heads mostly at the ceiling examining the decorations up there looking like a serpent running along the ceilings edge. 

Finally at the end of a long corridor, A huge student of Tyson stood there before them, behind him a even larger statue of dragoon stood looking down at them. In one hand Tyson held a sword and the other a crown. He was posing proudly and had a heroic expression on his face. On the floor Master Loa walked around a huge tile that marked the grave of where Tyson was laid to rest.

Master Loa held up his hand and began to leture his students, "On this tile reads the details of our hero Tyson the king of bladers, his achievements, birth, death and family. It is said that beneath this stone lays the remains of our hero alongside his dragoon blade, both sleeping side by side. It is also said that one day when the world needs him Dragoon will raise and find another blader in which to bring peace once more into it. Now look up there!"

Master Loa pointed to the ceiling, on it was a beautiful picture of Tyson and another blader launching beyblades at each other, in the center a blue dragon intertwined with a red phoenix in a beautiful master piece fight scene. 

"Up there is a painting dedicated to the Holy Martyr Kai. I will go more into him at a later date, he is important to know about for he was the fire who lit Tyson's soul and without him Tyson would never have become the blader we know of. When the bearer of the red phoenix first appeared he was a cold bully who was as dark as he was mysterious, Tyson fought him and lost. 

But the battle gave him inspiration, Tyson's soul was alit with the challenge of defeating Kai and Dragoon came to him to aid Tyson when Kai kidnapped his friend. It was then and there that the power of the Blue Dragoon and the Red Phoenix acknowledged each other. The battle that persuaded that lead to Tyson's friend's release was a draw, but that would not be the first time the two clashed. Later at the first of Tyson's great challengers becoming champion of Japan, they clashed again, this time also with the Bearer of the Black Turtle Max the protector of friendship and Rei the-" 

Half bored Dante walked out on the class just as the master was talking, the master paused and watched the pupil walk away before continuing his lecture. 

Later the master found Dante by a Koi pond near the temple throwing stones in it. He walked up to him slowly, Dante ignored the master and continued to throw stones in there almost hitting a stone. Then he got his beyblade out and launched it, the master watching it go. 

"That was a nice launch Dante." The master commented. 

"Say it!" Dante demanded as he caught his blade on the rebound off the wall. 

"Say what?" The master replied. 

"Tell me off for walking out on your lecture!" 

The master grabbed his arm gently and pulled him carefully to one side and found a bench to sit on. He was shaking his head. The master looked at the sky and then pointed Dante's head up there so he was also staring at the sky. 

"What do you see up there Dante?" the master asked. 

"Clouds and sky." he replied. 

"Yes. You can see that, but whats beyond the sky?" 

"Space and stars." 

"Very good, but everyone knows that these days. Its not hard to know that. But, how can you be sure thats whats out there, have you ever been beyond the sky? Have you seen distant stars with your own eyes? Can you ever be sure the things you know are true if you've never seen them?" 

Dante looked at the master and with a look of confusion ask, "Why did you bother saying that, it has nothing to with me skipping the lecture!" 

"Ah but it does!" the master reassured. "I have noticed you do not like listening to the stories of the time of legend, I even over heard you say the other day to one of your fellow students that you disbelieve in them. Tell me, if you do not have the evidence of the truth in them then how do you know they are lies when you have not even seen the truth of what is beyond the sky?" 

Dante gave him a strange look, "Your not trying to talk in riddles again Master Loa?" 

Master Loa laughed and pulled out a book titled 'The life of the dragoon bearer' an autobiography by Tyson Granger. 

"Read, then tomorrow tell me what you think about the stories in there, do that and I'll forget I you skipped out on the lecture." 

Master Loa got up and slowly walked away leaving him on his own. Dante looked at it and went to throw it in the water. Then something kicked in and he stopped himself. He recoiled his arm and opened the door to read it. It was odd but he felt inclined to, some force just was seemingly making him read the book. 

Master Loa walked towards the temple. The sunlight was clear and the cloudless sky was bright blue. A few birds were in the air flying peacefully. The master looked around him, he saw Dantd walked towards the students dorms reading the book as he went and smiled.

Suddenly a voice besides him asked, "Where is our saint?"

Master Loa jumped with shocked, "Come out from you hide first."

A girl appeared before him, four cloaked men besides her. She was dressed in a purple top dress with red and gold decorations. He hair was tied back with a red bow and she wore a cloth over her face covering her mouth and nose from the neck upwards. Her hair was long a ginger.

Once more she asked, "Where is our saint?"

The master replied, "In a place where you should not go."

"Tell me where he lies!" she demanded.

"No! He cannot be separated, it was the ancients demanded and his that he should remain where he lies now!"

"Tell me, how long are you going to disgrace us with your ignorance you selfish priest pig? Until the students blood decorates the walls of your temple along side the stories of your saint? Is that what it would take to get it from you? Cause we are prepared to take it that far!"

"I cannot believe the followers of one saint would declare war on another. This is foolish, cannot you not realise this was his wish and our own saints wish?" 

The girl was loosing the argument, anyone could have seen that. Master Loa looked around, right now no one was paying attention to him and this part of the grounds. If anyone saw them here talking to him what would that mean? What if one of the other masters was to see him, a student is far easier to explain to then them. He looked at her and frowned, he knew he was winning here, yet the sweat from his face was intense and showed his desperation for her to leave.

"It is true, the followers of one saint should NOT commit war on another." She replied quickly snapping the words, "But how do we even know you still know where the saint is. How do we know you haven't destroyed him?"

"The saints still exist even though their bodies have passed on, don't you know that? Right now they are sleep, disturbing them will do more harm then good. The prophecies say when the time comes they will return to guide another and free the world." 

The girl looked at him and her angry eyes said, "Even as we speak, a great darkness moves across the land. The fallen spirits of past evils are reforming, becoming what they once were, including the darkest one of them all. Soon they will take on bladders for slaves and soon they will become the threat they once were! We need the saint right now!"

"When it is time, they will come to us!" Master Loa said yelling angrily at the top of his voice. "You will have him back then and only then!"

Master Loa and the girl drew to a stare down, both of them pulled out their launchers and ready to take the other one. But a fight was not about to occur, someone had heard the master yell out, voices erupted nearby as people. She withdrew her blade.

"This is not over." She said. "I respect you more then the other masters, if you are seen with us you will loose your place here. I would rather meet up with you then other masters to make my demands, they are even more outrageous pigs then you! At least with you I can get a decent response if not what I want."

In one leap they all jumped onto the nearest roof and disappeared.

Master Loa was left there still dripping with sweat and wondering what to do. 

Dante was still reading the book as he lay in his bed that night, he stared at the pages ad read a page. 

_ 'And it was then I realise my only destined rival was my friend Kai, the bearer of the phoenix blade. As time went on our minds become so close to our blades that when we fought with each other we became aware that the world around us changed. We were taken to a place far from the battle we were fighting, here we could talk and let our true feelings be known. Here nothing else mattered, it was paradise for us, and although as much as we enjoyed it our only sadness was that when the fight ended that world would disappear and we would be sent back to the fight. Those moment we shared were precious to him most of all, because it allowed me to finally understand him to the full and establish a bond between us that didn't die even in our sleep._

_ Our friends never knew what he saw in each other when we bladed, the compassion that was between us we felt. The battle was our playground, we treasured it. It is sad that he never knew this enjoyment outside of that battle, for his life was one struggle after the other. I swore I would never leave him alone ever again, even though it meant I became a pest to him. He understood I cared too much and so let pass by any annoyance I gave him. But I also knew there were times when even I had to leave him alone, he needed space, I granted it to him and after all I understood him, I knew where my boundaries lay where even I could not pass over. '_

Dante looked at the bare ceiling above him.

"This is so dull! I can't believe I'm actually reading this!" he declared to the rest of this empty room.

He shut the book and threw it on the floor. He stared at it for a while and then turned over to face away from it. There was a knock on the door, he didn't answer. The open opened anyway and a small boy the same age as him appeared in the doorway.

"Dante can I come in?" the boy asked.

"Sure thing Wesley!" Dante replied. "Just don't expect a good conversation I've just had one of those days when nothing happens worth talking about."

"I don't know, I think the lecture they gave us today was really interesting, I saw you walk out on it though Dante. Why?" 

Dante turned over, "The stories we are told obviously aren't true." He got up from his bed a picked up the book he had just moments ago tossed on the floor. Read this, this book is what our stories are based on. What if these stories are nothing but lies from this book? Then what we have believed in is worthless!"

Wesley took the book off of him and looked at it, then with excitement said, "Wow this is the original copy of Tyson's dairy, how did you get it Dante?"

Dante shrugged his shoulders and said, "Master Loa gave it to me, what of it?"

Wesley began to turn the book over and over as if this was his whole point of life, "I never thought I would never see this book let alone hold it. I can't understand why though aster Loa would give it to you. I mean you're not the sort of type I would leave valuable things to. And it was on the floor when I came in…"

The small boy began to read the page that looked like Dante had been reading last.

_ 'And it was then I realise my only destined rival was my friend Kai, the bearer of the phoenix blade. As time went on our minds become so close to our blades that when we fought with each other we became aware that the world around us changed. We were taken to a place far from the battle we were fighting, here we could talk and let our true feelings be known. Here nothing else mattered, it was paradise for us, and although as much as we enjoyed it our only sadness was that when the fight ended that world would disappear and we would be sent back to the fight. Those moment we shared were precious to him most of all, because it allowed me to finally understand him to the full and establish a bond between us that didn't die even in our sleep._

_ Our friends never knew what he saw in each other when we bladed, the compassion that was between us we felt. The battle was our playground, we treasured it. It is sad that he never knew this enjoyment outside of that battle, for his life was one struggle after the other. I swore I would never leave him alone ever again, even though it meant I became a pest to him. He understood I cared too much and so let pass by any annoyance I gave him. But I also knew there were times when even I had to leave him alone, he needed space, I granted it to him and after all I understood him, I knew where my boundaries lay where even I could not pass over. '_

"Wow, its got stuff even they don't tell us. I wonder what this 'place' is this page talks about the one Tyson said only he and his friend could create?" Wesley said. 

"Who cares?" Dante replied, "Besides it sounds boring, wouldn't you leave the boring bits out?"

"You always see everything as boring don't you?"

"Only if its not blading!"

"Maybe there are some parts of this book the masters couldn't understand, I barely understand myself."

"You know you don't have to treat that book like its special or anything I mean its just like any other book!"

"Wow I wish I could see their blades, I bet Kai's ant Tyson's blades were like no other!" 

Dante got up and took the book off of him, "Okay that's enough of that. I am getting bored stiff with you going on about the dumb thing anyway!"

Wesley drew an angry look on his face, "I can't believe you! How can you stand there and insult it, this is practically our bible and you diss it!"

Dante had had enough, "That does it I'm tired of you, I'm tired of Master of Loa, I'm tired of this whole dam business of worshipping our 'saint'. I'm going to prove once and for all that the whole thing is a hoax!"

As he walked towards the door of his room Wesley asked, "How?"

Dante stopped and turned round, "But breaking into the tomb at the temple and checking it out!"

"But you can't!" Wesley pleaded.

"Its about time someone took a look inside that thing, if I remember correctly from one of our previous lectures no one has ever been in that tomb since it was sealed one thousand years ago right?"

"Yes but-"

"I'm going to prove this is all one show once and for all!"

Dante walked out the room leaving a shocked Wesley standing there holding the book in his hand.

Meanwhile on a hill nearby the training grounds five figures stood there looking at the dimly lit camp in anger and disgust. The first was the girl who had confronted Master Loa about her peoples' saint, the others were her companions from before.

"They have left us with little choice now." The girl said. "The saint will belong to us again. We need him now. Now is the time to take what is rightfully ours!"

She held out her arms and yelled into the wind, "And dam be anyone who gets in our way!"

There was never any guards protecting the temple, Dante had grown to know that. The doors although kept constantly closed were unlocked so anyone could wonder into them. Dante carefully opened the doors and crept inside. He tried to be as quiet as possible, the building where the masters lived was only next door to the temple and as a rule there was suppose to be one of them inside the temple every moment of the day. Today was no exception, Master Loa was inside. He heard the doors opening, he hid himself while he saw who it was coming in here so late at night. He was surprised when Dante walked in he had expected someone else. 

Dante began to walk down the corridor, towards the room where the statue of Tyson lays and the stone marking his tomb. Master Loa followed him dodging his sight so Dante didn't know his was being watched. Dante finally reached the massive hall where the statue was. He stared at the ceiling, the bearer of the red phoenix and the blue dragon looked down at him. Then he stared at the stone that marked the tomb and wondered how to lift it up, it was made of rock and twice his size. 

He pulled out his launcher and fired his blade at it. 

Nothing.

The blade clinked against the stone and came to a stop. 

Angrily he picked it up and fired it again, this time the blade did the same thing but in only half the time it had done it all in previously. Master Loa watched and then looked up at the statue, he noticed a tear fall from the face of the saint's statue. Dante tried again, once more his blade came to a halt.

"I'm not giving up! I have to know is what we worship a bunch of lies or is it really the truth?" Dante yelled out, then as loud as he could he scream, "I have to know!"

Master Loa could have sworn then that he saw the statue stop crying and instead a smile formed on the edge of its mouth. Dante fell to the ground on top of the stone and hit the stone twice with his hand. He lay there and started to cry because he knew if he returned to Wesley knowing he would hear nothing but Wesley's reciting stories he did not know were the truth.

Suddenly the stone bunged. It moved up an inch. Then after a few seconds, it did it again. Three more times it bunged an inch. Then slowly it rolled open Dante stood up as it moved still standing on the stone this time he stared as a opening was revealed. When the stone stopped moving he moved to the edge of the stone, there he saw a stairway leading down towards a blue and red flashing glow.

The watching Master Loa was curious, _could the ancients have chosen this blader _he heard himself say inside his head as Dante walked down the stairway towards the glow, _He is a strong blader. And he is a descendant of Tyson. But I would never have picked him over all the other students here to hold the dragoon blade. So why has he been chosen. _When Dante was out of sight Master relaxed himself, tempted to follow he knew he could not, this was Dante's destiny and his alone. He came out from where he hid and looked at the stone. 

As he smiled something hit him on the head, he fell to the ground and turned over to see what had hit him. There stood five figures, the girl and the four-cloaked figures.

"We gave you a chance, now we take what is ours!" she said. 

He held his hand out towards her and pleaded, "Wait! Please don't do this! There's-" Master Loa pleas were cut short as the biggest of the four cloaked men rendered him unconscious.

As he fell into silence the girl smiled, "Our temple has some decent guards protecting it. This was so easy to get into your temple I'm surprised it still stands. You are not even worthy to hold care of your own saint let alone ours." She pulled a face of sheer scolding anger and turned her head towards the stone.

"Is it in there do you think?" one of her men asked.

"More then likely!" She replied holding out her hand. "Come lets get it and be on our way!"

The light got brighter as Dante walked further down the stairway. Finally at the bottom he found a huge cavern paved in glass, in it lay two coffins made of stone. The first was blue and had a dragon on it, the second red and had a phoenix on it. But what got Dante's attention was in the center a beam of light going through a hole in the floor and floor, two spinning beyblades encircling each other. 

"I know these blades, from the stories", Dante said, then as he let out a gasped he shouted, "The Dranzer and Dragoon blades!" in disbelief he whispered, "But, but are BOTH of them doing here? I thought that the Dranzer lay in the temple of the worshippers of the red phoenix… Why is it here along with ours?"

He then turned to the two coffins, "These must hold the remains of Kai and Tyson. Why are they both laid here together?" He held his head, "Why? It doesn't make sense! Why would both of them lie here?"

"That's a VERY good question, one which your people will have to explain!" A girl's voice said from out of nowhere.

He turned, there stood a girl and her four men, "Who are you?"

"That is of no concern to you!" she said snapping her words bitterly, "We are here for our saint's remains and his blade, get in the way boy and we WILL take you down if we have too!"

Dante tried to reason with her, "Wait a second, don't you think this is all odd that both of them are here? Why not try and figure out first why they are here?"

"I am tired of all these games, we need the strength of the blade of our saint now hand it over!" she demanded, "I will reason with no one over it!" Her men stepped forward to take him down, "No!" she said, "I will deal with him personally!" 

"I don't want to fight you, we shouldn't fight on holy grounds!" he said to her.

"I don't care I am here for one thing and one thing only!" 

"Then I have no choice."

They both pulled out their blades. Then at the same time they fired them at each other. Within seconds the blades clashed together, both were sent flying in the opposite direction, they bounced a couple of times wile turning over in the air. Both landed on their bases and continued on towards each other with hot persistence. Once more they clashed together, then moving together they began to grind into each other like saws. 

"I won't loose the fight, I never loose" the girl said. "I am too strong to loose and too proud to admit defeat to a punk like you!"

"And I only blade to know the truth, why should I fight, what am I fighting for and what will I get from this?" Dante replied. "For centuries our people have lived by the 'sound' knowledge of what our ancestors left behind, the teachings of the great four bladers. But what if everything we have been taught was a lie? Would what we fight and believe in be a lie too?"

The girl let out a face of horror, Dante didn't notice he was too busy with the battle. She remembered her father and her home, she saw herself standing in a garden in her peoples' temple.

"Tell me my daughter, do you truly believe in the power of self-sacrifice?" her father had asked.

"No!" she had replied.

"Why not? Isn't put your life on the line for a friend any good reason to fight?" 

"No! No father it isn't. Once you are dead how can you help your friends anymore? How can you be there for them once you are gone?"

"Dying knowing they are in good health is reason enough. Our saint was willing to put his life on the line for a cause. He suffered great pain, but according to his books he left behind, he enjoyed every battle and knew even if his friends weren't there behind him, they were there in spirit. When he battle he always put everything on the line, that is what our people also believe in."

The memory faded and she snapped back to the fight, "I too seek the truth. I want to know why am I fighting."

Dante looked at left worth fighting for. her with surprise, "Then stop the battle, call back your blade, I will do the same and we will both investigate this matter together!"

"No!" she called out, "When I fight I go for all or nothing, I fight with all my heart and don't stop until the battle is done. So either keep fighting boy or I'll destroy your blade now!"

The blades separated from each other, "Your not the only one who fights with al their heart, I too do. I am one of the best students in the training grounds and I didn't get there for nothing."

"If your one of the best then I am still surprised your temple stands! The doors are unguarded and I found only one of your great masters on guard. My men took care of him with such ease it wasn't even funny!"

So they clashed together let again the bit-chips of the two spinning blades Dragoon and Dranzer lit up. Master Loa stumbled down the stairs holding his head in pain and rubbing it. As he reached the bottom the two blades were glowing so brightly that they lit the room with a brilliant light. The girl's men made a break for the stairs, pushing past Master Loa and running away from the scene. As he watch the two bladers continue the battle he saw the two coffins open.

Suddenly with out warning the two blades Dranzer and Dragoon shutter into thousands of pieces, the pieces remaining suspended in the beam of light that had always held them. Two glows one red and one blue one appeared from the remains of the blades and flew towards the two bladers ding battle at that moment.

"Dante look out!" Master Loa shouted.

"What?" they both said as they were by the shooting light, the girl was hit by the red one and Dante the blue one.

Dante awoke in a strange black nothingness, before him stood a huge blue dragon. 

"Who?" he said, he tried to say more but the words refused to appear.

The dragon flew around him and then straight into his chest.

At that moment the girl also stood in the same black nothingness.

"Where?" she said, tried to say more but her words too did not come out.

A phoenix stood before her and likewise flew into her chest.

Then they saw each other and found themselves staring at each other as if they had known each other for a long tie. 

"I can feel it, the truth is inside me." He said to her.

"I feel a feeling I have never felt before, a longing to be with…"she said her voice trailing off. "With you… As your friend, enemy and rival" she added in a whisper. 

"I feel like this moment has come to me before, in my dreams, just knowing there is someone like you to battle against always pushes me to try harder."

"There is a sadness inside of me that seems to fade away when you are near, like a long lost brother has returned to me. I feel like I have something to prove to you, to the world."

Back in reality they stood there standing and staring at each other. Master Loa could not know what was happening, but in fear for their lives and fired his beyblade at theirs, knocking them over. As their blades fell to the floor, so did they, falling onto top of each other so one lay on top of the other in a heap. When Dante awoke he found the girl was on the floor underneath him face first. Not only that but her left hand was lying in the palm of his right hand.

"Are you okay?" Master Loa asked as he rushed to Dante's side.

Dante sat up, "Yeh, I think I'm okay. A little shaken. But otherwise okay!" He replied shaking his head. 

Master Loa turned to point at the girl, "She is a priestess of the red phoenix worshippers. You were lucky to have had your blade survive without loosing it." He pulled away the face mask you wore, "And what worst about this is she has the four blue triangles that mark she is a descendant of Saint Kai. Yes indeed your were lucky."

Dante walked over to their blades and picked out all three and brought them back to Master Loa who had began to check the girl over making sure she wasn't hurt.

He held out his master's blade, "Here sir, I got your blade."

"Thank you Dante." He said. 

Dante looked at his and the girl's blade closely, then pointing them said, "Master look, two pictures of animals have appear on the chips, one on each of our blades! I have a blue dragon and she has a red bird"

The master gasped, "The Dranzer and Dragoon have entrusted you both with their guardianship!"

"Say what?" Dante replied.

The girl regained her consciousness, then upon seeing her blade in the hands of the boy she had fought moments ago snatched it from him. "I will be leaving now!" she said running towards the red coffin, "And I'm taking our saint's remains with me!"

"Dante stop her!" the master cried, "She must not separate the two saints!"

But before Dante could react with sheer utter shock the girl shouted out, "What is this, some sort of joke?" 

Dante rushed to see what she was one about the coffin lay empty, he turned to the other one it too was empty. 


	2. The sound of the worst

Okay this chapter is kinda short... 

To be honest I haven't finished it, which means the next chappie will be extremely long as it will have the rest of this chapter in it, well everything thats missing. 

I'm at uni, the work load is huge, I have very little time to finish it.

* * *

Before the dawn had risen to mark a new day, three figures appeared as they made they fall from the top of the wall surrounding the training grounds. One a girl dressed in a cloak was being lowered by rope as her hands were tied up, another a old man who was being helped by the third person a young boy. Before he climbed off the wall the boy turned to look once more at the place he had called home for the last 8 years of his life. A part of him was sad to leave, another was in tears yet somehow he managed to hide both those parts of himself. The girl was meanwhile scolding them both while desperately trying to get the ropes off her hands.

"Quickly now Dante!" the old man yelled.

"Sure master... I was just looking over the place once more, it may be a long time before I see it again." Dante replied.

* * *

He woke up and rubbed his eyes, Wesley heard himself say "Dam!" for falling asleep waiting for Dante to return. Wesley heard the rushing of people running to and forth, some shouting betrayal, others robbery. Either way as soon as he stepped outside his room he was swept along with them as they pulled him into the hall were the others were gathering. In front of them listening to the shouting students and otherwise were the masters. In the middle of them, the grand master tood there with his eyes open trying to bring order to the shouting.

"There were people in the temple!" Someone shouting, "Not from our belief, they must have defiled the sanctuary of our belated holy blader!"

"They stole artifacts from inside his tomb! That's an outrage!" Someone else called.

"Hey where is master Loa?" someone pointed out.

At that moment the grand master stepped in and silenced. He pointed to the student who had shouted out the remak about the missing Master.

"Repeat your point!" the master called out.

The student who had shouting it was a small skinny lad, slowly he weakly called out his question, "Where is Master Loa?"

The grand master turned to the other masters, "Who was on duty last night?" He asked.

They muttered amongst themselves, then one nervously stepped forward and said, "He was sir."

"Are there is any persons missing?" the grand master asked.

More muttered followed, then bravely a young girl stood up pointing at Wesley, "Yes! There is! Wesley always hangs around that scoundrel Dante Granger, descendant of Tyson Granger. But he is not here!"

Wesley went red, he knew the girl who had stood up, she had never liked Dante much since the time he put mud in her shoes one day when she took the off to cool her feet down because they were hot. Wesley hadn't even understood where he got the mud from. Never less she hatred him for it and had never forgiven him for doing it.

The grand master scouted out the students and then turned to Wesley, "Where is Dante Wesley?"

Wesley stood up. 

He had no choice.

He can to tell them.

* * *

Master Loa stopped in the woods west of the training grounds, they had brought very little with them.

"Where are we going?" Dante asked.

"Tokyo is North of here, that's were we are headed, its a big town that was really something in its day when the ancients were alive." the master replied.

"You mean the blade breakers?" the boy questioned.

"Yes."

The girl kicked her feet, Dante had tied her to a tree she she didn't try to make a break for it while they had stopped. Master Loa began to look through the bushes, picking off berries and herbs he found for their journey. 

"What are you doing sir?" Dante asked.

"Gathering supplies, we have no idea of what lies ahead of us, the journey to Tokyo will take a long time." he replied. "Quickly help me, I'll point out anything that is eatable, we need to hurry this, others from the camp may try and follow."

The girl watched them and sighed. Then she heard some movement sounds to the right of her away from Dante and the master. Then to her surprise one of the cloaked people who had been with her last night stepped forward.

"I thought you had run away!" she snapped whisper at him.

"Our contract with you did not cover that situation, we simply terminated the deal we had then and there." the cloaked person said, though it was obvious from his voice he was male.

"Thanks a bundle now I'm tied to a tree!" she angrily whispered. " Oh forget it I can't be bothered to deal with you right now! Just get me out of here!"

"I am sorry my lady, your contract with us also didn't cover this situation!" he replied.

"Great! Some contract that is! I should have read the fine print! Argh! Never mind, tell me what does my contract with you cover?"

"Minor blading fights, stealing, fighting physically and of course message delivery." 

"Messages delivery? Well in that case take a message home to my father, tell him I am safe. Tell him also I am kidnapped but not to worry, I don't think my captors are capable of doing any serious harm to me. Tell him that the coffin of our warrior, Kai, was there alongside Takao's. However when they were opened the bodies were not there. Tell him also the Dranzer blade is in my possession and also the Dragoon has surfaced, both were in the tomb."

"But madam the contract doesn't cover a contract of that size!"

"Do it, I will pay you double, no, triple next time I see you!"

"Very well...!"

As the last of his words slipped over his mouth his disappeared into the bushes out of sight. The girl sighed, This was not her day. She let her head fall down so it stared at the ground, in front of her apples a hand holding a apple appeared.

She looked up, Dante was there, "Here eat this!"

She turned her head to refuse. 

"Its not poisonous, or so Master Loa says so. "He took a bite out of the apple and continued talking, "I have never met anyone from the other religions. Tell me what do your people believe in, the followers of the Dranzer? "

She was silent.

"Okay." he said, "Then tell me at least what your name is i don't want to have to refer to your as priestess, or the Dranzer worshipper, or just the girl."

Once more she was silent.

"Well then, if you won't tell me your name, I will give you one." he said thinking, "Hows Classia? Nah too tacky. What about May? Nah too common! Emma makes you sound like a fossil. I know, I'll call you Amanda. Why I have no idea I just like the sound of it!"

She closed her eyes and lift up her head in disproval, "The name is Akira. Akira Hiwatari. "

"Hiwatari? Ah you must be a descendant of Saint Kai the holy Martyr." he laughed. "How ironic since I am the descendant of Takao Granger. I mean you and I both got the dragoon and dranzer bit-beasts, I mean how cool is that. Mind you the way you aren't saying anything explains it. I am stubborn sometimes but Kai was said to be even stubborn then me. I get my stubbornness from my ancestor. Anyway up til now I have been questioning my beliefs, I have a funny feeling you have too. Its crazy but when we were fighting I felt something, as if the feeling of my ancestor were pulsing through my body."

Suddenly they both turned their head, there was a sound of screeching through the air.

"Master Loa! Dante shouted.


End file.
